Sticks & Stones
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: "Sometimes I don't see you as the young boy I fell so hard for," Sierra's voice was but a whisper. Scabior didn't fully understand what she was saying and he couldn't find the works to respond. Her eyes darkened and she quickly backtracked, "I'm not breaking up with you so don't you dare THINK about touching another women," She laughed bitterly before jumping their fence. Gone.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Get out of my seat Bellfonte," His voice rumbled in the compartment Sierra had sat in. She sent a glare his way and flipped him the bird. Growling in frustration Scabior grabbed her arm and heaved her forward before plopping down into 'his' seat with a smirk of triumph. Sierra look anything but impressed so he shrugged in shoulders and offered a compromise, "You could always sit in my lap sweetness?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chuckling darkly, "You know what Dreagan," She sneered his last name, "We have been over more times than I'd like too, No PDA when your pervy friends are around," She flicked his forehead, "so I have to ask why can't you get it through your thick skull?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Instead she settled in between him and the wall and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, with her arm under his back she nestled under the crook of his arm . She shifted to watch the scenery fly by outside the train window. It was the end of their last year at Hogwarts. They were both more than ready to leave the nest and move into their dingy one bedroom apartment nestled in the quaint and cosy Knockturn alley. Sierra had felt uneasy the first time they'd visited the open house./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Neither of their parents were the richest of purebloods but they were happy to fund their children's happiness or at least help them kick start their freedom. Not that they minded having less than enough money, their whole lives they'd only lived with only the basics but were they ready to live together. Sierra glanced back at her boyfriend who was reading intently. There was no denying that they were both doubting their relationship…/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"However they each had their own reasons./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Scabior had major commitment issues. She knew he loved her, she could see it when his eyes turned soft or when he murmured her name in his sleep… but they'd only been together since they were 15 and their relationship had never been exceptionally serious, he'd never pictured himself as a family man./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Sierra was scared of Scabior. His track record with past girls wasn't so promising and even though he'd matured she still saw so much to be desired from him. What made her any different form the other girls. She didn't want to get invested or fall into a loveless rut./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Their relationship was far from enviable. It all started with an elbow to the tit and a quaffle to the head. The was fiery arguments, chaste kisses, awkward silence, cross room glares and beautiful silence./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"So they sat in the quiet of their compartment and held each other./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"This was the end of their childhoods… the outside world was so daunting. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
